


Losing my religion

by Missmomo



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmomo/pseuds/Missmomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ragnar is brought back so heavily injured Athelstan is beside himself and falls into a trance a prayer, when Floki says that Rgnar will be okay and he regains consciousnesses Athelstan is so overjoyed that a few confessions slip out.</p><p>Lagertha totally ships it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing my religion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YourFirstLastKiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFirstLastKiss/gifts).



                Ragnar had returned but just barely; slipping in and out of conscious he could only find himself able to focus on Floki flying around the kitchen collecting odd supplies to make remedies.  It seemed like an eternity had passed before he was strong enough to keep his eyes open and survey his surroundings. His wife and son stood over the table while Rollo stood silently behind them but what truly caught his attention was the man kneeling next to his brother; Athelstan. Down on his knees bent over and playing with a necklace he was a sight to behold. Head slightly rough from his lack of shaving over it in robes dirty and torn Ragner was unable to see his face but he imagined it to be one of great guilt. The thought alone hurt more than any wound he had felt that day.

                He could not explain these feelings that arose around the monk who had become so much more than a prisoner to him. What was originally a safe guard to use as an exchange if one of his men was taking had grown to be one of his men, one whom he could entrust his culture and family with.

                Lagertha was not blind to her husband’s gaze and followed it to the small man bent over on the floor, smirking she began to shoo Floki from his work insisting that he had done enough and it was now in Odin’s hands. Grumbling the eyeliner covered man left the hut grumbling something about Loki and revenge only bringing a small laugh from the family that had grown so use to his outlandish antics over the years.  But Athelstan remained huddled over not so much as looking at the scene before him.

                Rollo left soon after once he was assured that his brother would not slip back into unconscious. Lagertha was the last to go after putting her children to bed and returning to kiss Ragnar good night. Still Athelstan had not moved but for his odd hand gestures around the necklace.  Lagertha broke him from his trance by asking if he would be okay to watch her husband if she slept for a few hours then she would take over while he rested. Shaking his head he quickly agreed and shoved the item into his pocket rising to walk to Ragnars bed.

                ‘You two boys be careful now’ she said with a wink making her husband laugh as what she was implying came together in his mind though Athelstan did not pick up on the meaning.

                Once she had gone Ragnar felt himself relax in the presence of the monk and asked what he was doing huddled over.

                ‘I was praying’ Athelstan stammered ‘for you to be safe and heal well, though I do not know who I was praying too…’

                ‘What do you mean by this?’ Ragnar asked perplexed at what he had just heard

                ‘Since you took me from my home’ Ragnar clenched at the statement but Athelstan continued ‘I have been exposed to so much and given so many new viewpoints. Back home…you were a member of the church and that’s all there was; you followed it because you had no other option. But know I know there is a whole world of options I suppose it has shaken my beliefs a little.’

                ‘But still you pray?’

                ‘I do not know what else to do, I could not bear to stand by while you could have died and done feel as if I had done nothing’

                ‘Why should my death affect you so? As you said I took you from your home and pushed into everything you are not because of me you now question the beliefs you were brought up on, should you not wish for my demise?’

                ‘I would never be happy to see anyone pass on’ Ragner had to smile at the enduring quality of the statement ‘because while you have made me question my beliefs you have also exposed me to a new way of thought. There is so much the church will not allow of monks that you all do so freely here to see it so openly has brought many new ideas to my mind.’

                ‘Ideas such as what?’

                ‘Well the idea of a man being with other then a women….in England that is unheard off but here both you and your wife offered me your….embraces…as if I were an intimate friend ignoring my gender.’

                Ragnar smirked at the sudden shyness the overwhelmed Athelstan and signaled for him to come closer to where he lay on the table. Once Athelstan was close enough to hear the Viking whisper he found himself being pulled down by the robes until he felt Ragnar’s hot breath against his ear ‘There is much a man can do with another.’

                Before he could object Athelstan felt himself being pulled into a kiss but the more he thought about it the more he wondered if he would object. Unsure of his movements he tried to relax and follow the lead of the man under him. When Ragnar ran his tongue against Athelstan lips the priest could not help but gasp at the foreign concept allowing Ragner entrance.  They continued to kiss gently until Athelstan pulled back in shock a look of terror in his eyes.

                ‘What is wrong?’ Ragnar asked worried and temporarily forgetting his injuries before trying to lift himself off the table until Athelstan came and pushed him back down making sure no cuts were reopened.

                Sighing when he realized Ragnar still wanted an answer he whispered ‘I am aroused…’

                ‘Well is that not the point of kissing?’ Ragner replied between laughs

                ‘I have not been in this state for many years’ Athelstan went on explaining ‘you are now allowed to act on the urges in the church so from a young age you learn to suppress them.’

                ‘Your god does not sound very kind’ Ragnar said slowly testing the water. When he saw no objections he continued ‘not allowing his children to act on normal and pleasurable moments that arise.’

                Athelstan only shrugged and sat now next to the Viking on the table his arousal obvious through his weathered cloak. Both men looked at it and Athelstan could not help to see if Ragnar was in the same position. Noticing he was not the younger man could only try to hide his reaction as if the other did not already know about it.

                Noticing the sudden urge of secrecy in the monk Ragnar gently began to rub the younger man’s thigh ‘I am far too injured and tried to bring myself to any state of arousal despite the greatness of the kiss and you are young and inexperienced with no tolerance.’

                He finished with what he hoped was a kind smile that quickly turned to a smirk when he took in that state Athelstan was in. Cheeks reddened and breath heavy he could not take his eyes from Ragnars hand on his thigh.  Cockiness overtaking him he pressed as hard as his injuries would allow and laughed soundlessly at the breathy moan that escaped Athelstan.

                When he looked up again Athelstan had allowed his eyes to fall close thought they quickly flew open once more at the feeling of Ragnars hand moving up his leg closer to his groin before abruptly sliding back down again to his crossed ankle.  His confusion was obvious on his face despite his refusal to look the Viking in the eye.

                The monks face quickly went from a look of confusion to pure shock and lust as Ragners hand came under his cloak and began to rub his bear leg rubbing soothing circles on the man’s calf before moving up agonizingly slowly. By the time he reached Athelstan hip both men were in a state of awe, Athelstan from the new sensations enveloping him and Ragnar from the beautiful sight in front of him.

                Athelstan’s robes had slid up slightly exposing toned legs and his head was thrown bag eyes squuzed shut and mouth open as he panted for breath his dark curls sticking to the fine layer of sweat in his forehead that Ragner could not help but push to the side as he pulled the monk down for another kiss.

                This time it was neither gently or unsure as both men fought for dominance, driven by passion and lust to a battle of teeth and tongue as Ragnar finally took Athelstan into hand. The noise Athelstan made would be burned into Ragnars mind until the day he died. Athelstan pulled away moaning loudly into Ragnars neck biting down to quiet himself and keep from waking the family. Ragnar could not hold back a moan himself as Athelstan continued to bite the sensitive skin on his neck moaning occasionally as Ragnar rubbed his shaft. Hand gently gliding over the overly sensitive head before flicking his wrist as he continues to wok lower feeling his partners heart beat in the thick vein of on the underside of his cock.

                Surprisingly large for a man as reserved as Athelstan Ragnar could not help but want to see it but decided it better saved for another time deciding instead to try and picture based of off what he felt. Long and think with a sturdy head Ragnar was impressed even without having to see it. He continued to switch between messaging the vein and the head and knew Athelstan was getting close by the precum collecting at the tip and the increased moans and bites he felt against his neck.

                Rubbing his fingers across the escaped liquids at the tip he used it to lotion his motions and quickened his pace bringing Athelstan to his climax in only a few more strokes with a loud scream of pleasure.

                Using what little strength he had left Ragnar flipped Athelstan on to the table next to him before kissing him deeply but more gentle and pressing their foreheads together.

                This is the position Lagertha found them in the next day, both men snuggled closely together on the table and all she could do was smile at the picture in front of her. 


End file.
